


A Matter of Time (and Galleons)

by thisaestus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/pseuds/thisaestus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is furious when he spies Al at a party with the prettiest girl in school. The rest of the school has a betting pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time (and Galleons)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 AS/S Fest Winter Shorts for the following prompts:   
> "You can only be young once. But you can always be immature." -- Dave Barry  
> "Jealousy is all the fun you think they had."-- Erica Jong  
> AND  
> "It is better to be envied than pitied." -- Herodotus

There was nearly a revolt when Albus Potter arrived at Hogwarts. He sat down on the sorting stool, small pale face grim with determination, and the brim of the musty old hat flopped down over his eyes. And stayed there. For a very long time. Students began to murmur among themselves, and even the professors looked a little concerned. After an interminably long time, the hat roared out "Slytherin!" and before a stunned Professor McGonagall could collect herself enough to reach out for the hat, Albus Potter removed it from his own head, handed it to her, and marched resolutely to the Slytherin table, which was frozen in shock. He plopped down at the end of the table, knees shaking unseen under his robe, and extended his hand to the boy beside him. "Hi, I'm Al." Scorpius took his hand, bemused.

*********

When Archimedes showed up at breakfast, thrusting out his leg imperiously, and Scorpius excitedly unrolled the invitation to spend a week at Godric's Hollow, his father stayed in his study for a week.

*********

When Albus tumbled out of the Floo the next summer, nose sooty and grinning ear to ear, Scorpius's dad only stayed in his study three days before Albus managed to wear him down.

*********

In third year, when Scorpius was knocked off his broom during his first Quidditch match by a Gryffindor whose father had passed down stories "about the war", Albus managed to hex him from behind a tapestry in the corridor a week later. It was extremely unfortunate for Gryffindor's star beater that every time he thought about Quidditch he had to dash for the toilet.

*********

When a shy Hufflepuff tricked Al into eating a cupcake with a love potion in it in fourth year, Scorpius didn't even laugh at him as he took him to Madame Pomfrey. Even when he had to cast Petrificus Totalis and levitate him to drag him away. Well, he didn't laugh too much.

*********

When Scorpius's mother decided to move to France in fifth year, Al didn't say a word when he slipped into his bed, just held the covers up and lay beside him until his shaky breaths evened out in sleep.

*********

When Al's old pet rat died the autumn of their sixth year, Scorpius followed Al solemnly into the Forbidden Forest and presided over its funeral. It wasn't exactly breeding season, but somehow a baby Kneazle, just weaned from its mother and fur sticking up everywhere, found its way onto the foot of Al's bed, without a note.

*********

When Scorpius arrived late back at school on a Hogsmeade weekend after scouring the shops for the perfect Christmas present for Al, and found that he had already left for the seventh year party in Ravenclaw Tower, he was surprised and a little disappointed. After an argument with the door knocker (why did Ravenclaw insist on hosting these parties? Surely Hufflepuff, that den of iniquity so close to the kitchen, was much better suited ) that lasted much too long, he was admitted entrance. Scanning the room for Al and spotting him in a secluded corner, he strode forth with a smile on his face-- until Al shifted and he realized Hortensia Livenworth was beside him. He drew up short. Hortensia was one of the loveliest girls in their year, in the school even, and every boy wanted her favor. And somehow she was entirely too close to Al, laughing at something he was saying, leaning in and touching the sleeve of his jumper as she nodded enthusiastically. Scorpius crossed his arms as he watched smugly, waiting for Al to simultaneously brush her hand away, realize Scorpius had arrived and rush over to where he was waiting. But Al swept Hortensia into a huge hug, kissing the top of her head, and Scorpius fumed, regretting having loaned her that quill the week before in Arithmancy. He stalked away to the refreshments table, where Liam Finnegan looked up guiltily from the punch bowl and fumbled a vial into his pocket. Scorpius rolled his eyes and grabbed a frosty bottle of butterbeer instead – everyone knew not to drink the punch or the Firewhiskey if they didn't also want a good dose of Uninhibition Potion, but the butterbeer was always safe.

Scowling at the wall and plotting mysterious ways in which Hortensia would lose her grace, good looks, or charming personality (or preferably all three), his hand reflexively went to his wand as he felt something brush against him. He whirled around, and schooled his face into a carefully neutral expression when he saw Scarlett Vane smiling up at him.

"Hi Scorpius," she said breathily. "I noticed you were over here all by yourself and thought you might like some company." Scorpius was only just able to hold back his sneer as she batted her lashes at him.

He opened his mouth to tell her he didn't desire company (or possibly to petrify her and hide her behind some heavy curtains until the party was over), but saw Al picking his way through the crowd in his direction. Immediately he smiled warmly at Scarlett and asked whether she would like a drink. When she nodded eagerly, he placed his hand at the small of her back as he had seen his father do to guide his mother gently at many parties, and steered Scarlett toward the refreshment table.

It took all of his combined Malfoy, Black, and Greengrass upbringing, and everything he had learned these past years in Slytherin House to weather this disaster. But he kept smiling solicitously, touching Scarlett with increasingly warm gestures, and nodding as though he were paying attention to the steady stream of prattle coming out of her mouth. Soon enough, she simpered at him, saying what a nice night it was and asking whether he wanted to go up to the Astronomy Tower and look at the stars. Caught between a snort and a reflexive gag, Scorpius glanced quickly around the room and spotted Al frowning and looking at him. Hortensia was speaking to him earnestly and Al looked like he was ignoring her. Scorpius smiled his first true smile of the night then, and Scarlett's face lit up. Praising himself for the excellent acting built into his truly superior bloodlines, Scorpius gently touched Scarlett's cheek with one hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear with his other hand.

"Let's go," he said.

Scarlett beamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door of the tower. Scorpius desperately wanted to see the look on Al's face, but didn't dare risk compromising the scene he'd built.

Once the door had closed and they were winding their way down the stairs, Scorpius managed to disengage his hand from Scarlett's and tuned into what she was saying.

"-- incredibly lucky! Everyone'll call us Scor and Scar for short—it's like it was meant to be!" She nearly hugged herself in delight.

Scorpius could feel a headache building behind his eyes.

"Erm, Scarlett," he began. "I think maybe Finnegan put something in these butterbeers after all. I'm starting to feel really sick."

Scarlett frowned in concern. "Really? I don't feel sick at all."

"Oh, yeah," Scorpius moaned. "My head is pounding and I feel like I have hippogriffs in my stomach." He considered leaning against the wall for support, but thought that might be pushing it. He wished he'd thought about casting a Fever Jinx on himself before they'd left, but figured he could work out anyway.

Scarlett bit her lip in concern. "That damned Finnegan! Should I fetch Madame Pomfrey?" She was already turned towards the Hospital Wing.

"No! I mean, I should be fine with a good night's sleep. I'll um, I'll see you in the morning." Scorpius fled, to the safety of the dungeons, leaving an obviously disappointed Scarlett Vane behind.

*********

Scorpius's dream shifted from a lovely scene of everyone in the Great Hall laughing at Hortensia Livenworth, who had shown up to breakfast wearing three-year old dress robes that were horribly out of fashion, to a dream of that time Aunt Pansy had bought a new sailboat and insisted on steering it herself. Up and down, back and forth-- he woke gradually, sweaty and flushed and tangled in his sheets, convinced he was seasick.

"Wake up, you dumb prat!" a voice hissed, and he cowered in fear. How had Scarlett managed to get into the boys' dorm? Then he felt a punch on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. Al was sitting in his bed, in his rumpled green jumper fresh from the party, glowering at him.

"What the fuck, Al!" Scorpius sat up against his pillows and frowned when it didn't feel quite cushy enough. He counted. Only five were there.

Al crossed his arms around the sixth pillow, which he had been using to hit Scorpius awake.

"So, Scorp. You left without even saying anything to me. How was your date with Scarlett?"

"I don't know, Al. I guess about as good as your date with Hortensia." Scorpius glared back at him, sitting forward. "I didn't even know you knew her, so imagine my surprise when I got to the party you couldn't even wait for me to go to, and found you all over her! Some best friend you are!"

Al stared at Scorpius, gape mouthed, and then shoved him hard onto the bed.

"You stupid git! I'm not dating Hortensia! I wanted her advice!"

"Advice on what!"Scorpius jabbed his finger into Al's chest. "I'm your best friend, Al, not Hortensia!"

"She um, she has a brother who's. . .um." Was that a. . . a blush on Al's face? Scorpius nearly snorted, and calmed down considerably as he realized what Al was trying to say. He settled more comfortably into his covers and prepared to counsel his friend.

"Al, if this is about being a professional chaser, it doesn't matter who her family is. We've discussed this. If your own father can't get you onto a house team here at school, I doubt her brother will have more pull. You're not nearly the right build and even you have to admit your flying is a bit hampered by your fear of heights. I really don't think--"

"This isn't about Quidditch, you tosser!" Al glared down at him, green eyes flashing.

"Well what-- mmph!"

Suddenly he was being crushed against the pillows and there was an oppressive weight on top of him and his oxygen supply was being restricted and--- oh. Oh. There was a mouth moving angrily against his and something hard and delicious was rubbing insistently between his legs and he arched up, keening as strong fingers tugged at his hair and suddenly his blankets were too hot and when had he gotten so hard and—and this was Al.

He tore his mouth away, sat up gasping. Al wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking mortified and angry all at once.

"Al, what-"

"You stupid git." Al exhaled shakily. "Hortensia's older brother is gay and I just wanted to know how to tell you I wanted---" He broke off, and looked down at the bed.

Scorpius, wide eyed, stared up at him. Al's shame was stained bright red upon his cheeks. It was almost Gryffindor-ish, actually, and clashed rather badly with his green jumper and the green bedclothes. Scorpius started giggling, then broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Al looked up, startled, and then quickly pulled back the bed curtains, making a beeline for the door.

Gasping with laughter, Scorpius managed to grab his wrist and pull him back just in time, nearly toppling out of the bed as he did so. "Sor-sorry Al! I mean, just! Why didn't you just say! Do you have any idea what I had to endure tonight to make you jealous! Scor and Scar!" He dissolved into giggles, grateful to notice Justin Montgomery and Aaron Smith hadn't made it back to the room yet, and hauled Al back in bed where he belonged. Presumably their roommates were still at the party.

*********

The next morning, Al and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. Scorpius, smugly expecting much fanfare and gossip, was disappointed when there was only a slight increase in volume, which quickly died down. He looked around indignantly, and was shocked to notice many students exchanging Galleons.

Sputtering, he looked at the Head Table, fully expecting to see Professor McGonagall descending upon the reprobates in a flurry of tartan, demanding they repent and return their ill-gotten Galleons to their rightful owners. Or to Scorpius-- surely he deserved recompense for the indignity he was suffering. Instead, he watched in horror as a grim faced Professor Sinistra -he hadn't taken Astonomy in years!-slapped something suspiciously shiny into a mirthful Professor Flitwick's palm.

Scorpius turned in despair to the Gryffindor table, where he expected at least to see a broken heart and dashed dreams etched across the face of Scarlett Vane, and his final hope was crushed when he saw her smiling and good naturedly sliding a Galleon to Aaron Smith, who was seated rather too happily beside her. That traitor!

Scandalized, he turned to Al, who was winking at Hortensia at the Ravenclaw table, and elbowed him sharply. "Have they all gone mad?" he demanded.

Smiling, Al turned to him and squeezed his hand. "No, you're just a bit slow. It was only a question of when."

Grumbling, Scorpius settled beside Al at the Slytherin table and allowed Al to butter him a piece of toast. He had quite lost his appetite, but then he thought of how his father would react to the news, and Al's father, and then he thought of James Potter, and imagined the look on his face when he found out. He pulled his plate closer and munched happily on a rasher of bacon. It was a wonderful day indeed.


End file.
